


Dolls

by testifytime



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testifytime/pseuds/testifytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God creates two nameless dolls, leaving space enough in them for an angel's Grace to fill them. His plan is to give the dolls a future, and for the Grace to imprint upon the dolls to dictate what will occur. He has high hopes from all of his young children, but the dolls aren't treated as kindly as he'd hoped: Michael and Lucifer ruin them, Anna breaks one, and Gabriel destroys a heart. He fears for the humans the dolls will become, until Castiel appears, and fixes both of them.</p>
<p>(I posted this on my Tumblr account goodthingscomeinboxestoo, but I've since moved to another account. Thus, I post it here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> \- The angels aren't adults. For the purpose of the story, they're much more childlike.   
> \- Michael and Lucifer may seem a bit out of character due to this  
> \- This is old, but I like it as it is. I may attempt to redo it in the future  
> \- Due to how old it is, the implied future events really don't go much past the end of the Hallucifer arc. I apologise for this. 
> 
> Other than that, I can't think of anything else to add, so please enjoy.

God smiled as he finished his work, looking at it with pride. In his palms were two little dolls. The first doll was shorter than the second, with green button eyes, a tuft of blond felt hair and a sprinkle of painted freckles across its nose. The second was much taller, with deep brown buttons for eyes, thick brown felt hair and a little painted mole beside its nose.

 

They were simple, but very special. God created things with purposes in mind now – the Leviathans had taught him that lesson well – so these little dolls had just enough space inside them to hold a small piece of angels’ Grace. He had big plans for these dolls. Big plans indeed.

 

God placed the dolls in the very middle of heaven, putting them in plain sight so that any angel to pass by would see them. For a very long time, no angel even looked at them. They were good little solders, even at their young age, and it disappointed him that none had the curiosity to look. The urge was there, after all. They were just ignoring it.

 

By the time something did happen, God had been distracted. He’d left for a few minutes to give guidance to some of the youngest angels in the garrison, yet when he returned there was a full blown argument in the works.

 

“No, _mine_ is better!”

 

“Mine is! Look, he’s got a soldier's structure, and is much more practical than _yours_ is.”

 

“Mine looks prettier! He’s taller, too, and- and see! He’s got a bigger heart.”

 

“Hearts are _nothing_ in comparison to brawn, Lucifer.”

 

“Yes they _are_ , Michael!”

 

His eldest two sons were red faced and snarling, angrily shouting at eachother over the dolls held in their hands. The dolls themselves were getting worse for wear; Michael was being too vicious in his hold, and had nearly torn off the shorter one’s arm, where as Lucifer was so desperate to up his big brother that he’d almost torn the taller doll to pieces.

 

Michael noticed this quickly. “But yours is so broken, Lucifer. Look at it! It’s barely holding itself together!”

 

Lucifer looked down at the doll in his hands with unconcealed disgust, face pinched and sour in rage. He tugged at its hair and threw it with a cry to the ground, storming away from it and his brother without a second glance back.

 

“Then you can have him!” He cried before he left, vanishing in a flutter of wings that had Michael smirking in triumph.

 

The battle won, Michael had no use for the dolls anymore. He sneered at the one in his hands before dropping it carelessly to the floor, disappearing from sight with a light _woosh_.

 

God stared at the dolls with sorrow. He had not meant for his eldest to find them, but he’d made the little things with a purpose in mind. Part of Lucifer and Michael’s Grace was held within each doll, despite how broken the poor things seemed.

 

The taller doll was especially ruined. Lucifer’s rage was terrifying, and in it he’d completely torn open the head of the doll. The soft stuffing inside spilled out onto the floor. Its heart also lay half lodged in its chest, giving it a much damaged look, as though it had lost its mind and lost its heart. The heart, at least, it had found again.

 

Just as God was about to walk forwards to pick them both up, a soft noise sounded just in front of the shorter doll. Another of his children stood with it held carefully in her hands, smiling at the small thing with an expression of love. God sat down and watched, hopeful.

 

“Oh, you are a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” Anna cooed as she turned the doll over, stroking over its body with a tender touch.

 

She played with the doll for a bit, giggling as she spoke to it in soft tones, and some of God’s hope diminished. She was completely ignoring the other doll. With a frown, God gave her a little nudge towards the taller doll, eyes flickering in between the two.

 

Anna looked up, searching, before her eyes locked onto the broken doll on the floor. “Oh dear!” She cried, hand clasped over her mouth, “W-what is that abomination?!”

 

God watched with sad eyes as she walked towards the broken doll, horror in her petit features. She kicked at it and flung it against the wall, stamping on it viciously, until the heart was squashed and half way across the floor. She pulled back after a moment, breathing heavily, and quickly left, still horrified by the doll and how it looked.

 

God’s stared at the sorry sight of his creation and shook his head, disappointed by how his children had reacted. The shorter one, while still fully intact, was roughed up and starting to wear through. Anna had played with him a bit too much, and now his face looked ghoulish, as if it had been stretched a little too far. The taller one was so broken it didn’t look like anything at all. One of its eyes was loose, and there was a long gash across its soft palm from how ruthless Anna had been in her punishment. Its head was even worse now. Most of the stuffing was hanging out across the floor, making its head cave in.

 

With a sigh, God stood up, stepping forwards to help the poor things – ruined by Michael, Lucifer and Anna, and filled with their Grace – when another of his children came along, appearing in a flurry of feathers. When God saw who it was, he paled, though he sat back down and watched, because he couldn’t interfere when the dolls weren’t even half full of Grace.

 

“What’re these?” Gabriel blinked down at the dolls, eyes wide, and picked up the one closest to him. It was the shorter one, still intact and just a little rubbed the wrong way.

 

Gabriel looked over to the other doll with a frown, then back to the one in his hands. “Well that’s not fair,” he stated, grabbing the arm of the blond doll and giving it a hard tug, “You should be broken, too.”

 

God watched as Gabriel tore into the shorter doll. He was vicious and crude, laughing as he ripped out its eyes, dunked it in water, shocked it until the clothes were tinged with black. He stabbed a hole through its stomach, tore out the stuffing from inside, and snickered as he watched it all drop to the floor.

 

Gabriel stepped back, about to grab something else, and blinked as he heard a little crunch under his foot. It was the heart from the taller doll, left on the floor from where Anna had kicked it, now in a thousand tiny pieces. Gabriel frowned, then looked at the taller doll with wide, terrified eyes.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- that was your heart, wasn’t it? I’m so- I just-“ He swallowed thickly, quickly dropping the doll in his hands to the floor beside the broken heart. “Sorry.” He mumbled, and fled as fast as he could, unable to look at the dolls he’d left behind.

 

God stared at the poor excuses for dolls left on the floor. They’d been torn to pieces completely, hardly a fraction of the perfection he’d put into them still there. They were glowing with Grace inside, though God was starting to consider tearing it all out. They were going to be left to rot once the angels in their future were done with them. That was not something God wanted to happen at all.

 

With a heavy heart and a heavier sigh, God got up to collect the remains of his creation. He hadn’t even stepped forward when another angel was there, staring down at the dolls with a tilted head. He was a lot smaller than the others, and clearly much younger. There was an innocence around him that made God smile, though it was a sad one. How would this child hurt his creation? How much more could he do?

 

The little angel disappeared for a moment, and God blinked. He’d expected something to happen, but not that. The expression on the child’s face had been determined, but for what? God pursed his lips, and sat back down.

 

When the angel appeared again, he had a box with him. He set it down by his side, and gingerly picked up the smallest doll. He picked up all the little pieces that went with it – its arm, the stuffing, the pieces of clothing that had been torn off through Gabriel’s torture - and carefully pushed them all back together again.  He reached into his little box, pulled out a needle and thread, and stroked a hand across the doll’s tiny face.

 

“I am sorry for any discomfort this may cause you,” He said to the doll as he poked the thread through the eye of the needle.

 

With deft movements, the little angel stitched every piece of the doll back together. Each eye that had been torn off was sown back on with care, the stuffing pressed back inside so lightly it was as if the child was scared he could cause the doll pain. God watched with a smile as the little one’s Grace filled the doll with each stitch he put in to make it whole again, shining much brighter than the other pieces of Grace already inside.

 

When finally the arm was sown back on the angel put the doll down and smiled, proud with his work. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough. The doll looked like itself again, with green button eyes, blond felt hair and a spattering of painted freckles across its nose. There was something new on it, though, God noticed with a smile. A handprint had been sown carefully onto the upper arm of the doll to mark it as the angel’s property.

 

The child looked over to the other doll with a frown, lips tugging down. He looked a bit like Anna had when she’d seen it. It was going to be disregarded again, tossed to the side as an abomination, though it could clearly become just as fixed as the one the child had just stitched. He fretted for a moment, standing up so he could intervene before the poor thing suffered more, when his son spoke up in a hushed voice,

 

“I hope you will forgive me. I did not see you before.”

 

God stopped. He watched as the angel picked up each piece of heart of the floor and glued them back together. He watched as the child pushed the heart back into place and quickly stitched it up, though it left a scar that could easily be seen. He watched as he fixed the broken head of the doll, pushing stuffing back inside and sowing it up with tender care, until it looked just as good as the shorter one. He fixed the hand and the eye that had fallen out, then put a matching handprint on the doll’s hip.

 

The angel smiled. “I did not do a perfect job, and I hope you may forgive me for that, but it is good to see you so well.” He picked the dolls up gently, as the delicate things they actually were, and pressed a soft kiss to each doll’s cheek.

 

The little angel pulled his knees up to his chest, placing the dolls there so they wouldn’t fall off as he tidied up his things. The box stayed safely by his side, but was quickly forgotten as the child stroked the dolls with a loving smile.

 

“My name is Castiel,” he told them quietly, smile growing a little, “I am an angel of the Lord.”

 

He went quiet for a moment, eyes focused on the little dolls on front of him, and God realised that he was waiting for them to speak.

 

“I see. You don’t have names yet?” Castiel asked them, tilting his head to the side. “I could name you, if you wished. I am afraid the names I pick may not be impressive.”

 

God smiled as his son nodded, looking off to the side with a frown as he thought of names. With each soothing touch to their tiny bodies, more of his Grace filled the empty gaps left by the other angels. He didn’t know it, of course, but he must have felt it at some subconscious level, because his smile grew fonder as the seconds passed.

 

Eventually, Castiel looked back at the two dolls on his lap, lip sucked between his teeth in nervously. “I suppose… Would Sam and Dean be acceptable?”

 

Silence for a moment, and then a wide smile broke out on the angel’s face. “Sam and Dean it is. Good morning, to both of you.”

 

God watched as Castiel drew both dolls up to his chest and cradled them gently, pressing soft kisses to the tops of their heads. He hummed songs to them and spoke to them softly, stopping every now and again to let them reply. With a smile, God took his leave, pleased with who his creations had been left with.

 

Castiel looked behind him for a few seconds, sure that he’d heard something move behind him. When he looked, however, there was nothing there, so he shook his head and turned back to Sam and Dean, a happy little grin on his face.

 

“We’re going to be a family,” he whispered to them secretly, pressing a finger to his lips, “We’re going to be brothers, when you arrive. I promise.”

 

He softly pressed another kiss to each of their cheeks, closing his eyes as he flew to his own room in the garrison. He lay down on his bed, carefully putting Sam and Dean by his side, and wrapped his arm around them protectively, hiding them from view.

 

“And I will protect you with my life when you do.”


End file.
